


Work Till I Drop

by 8BeepBoop8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fever, Jerk Clint Barton, Jerk Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sick Tony Stark, Worried Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Worried Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeepBoop8/pseuds/8BeepBoop8
Summary: Clint Barton and Steve Rogers are tired of Tony’s arrogant billionaire attitude and snap at him when they find out he didn’t finish making repairs to there gear. So when Natasha asks where Tony is and Steve and Clint tell her what happened she gets suspicious. How will she react when she fines a obviously Very Sick Tony.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Kudos: 87





	Work Till I Drop

Tony came up from his workshop feeling like crap. He had headache, was achy, shivering yet sweating, his throat was sore, and he had a nasty cough. He sighed to himself he was getting sick. He just needed a coffee to kill his headache and then he could get back to work.   
  
When he got to the kitchen he found Steve and Clint there as well and shoved passed them to get a coffee. He got a cup from the cupboard and started making a coffee.   
  
“Hey Stark” Clint greeted “Finished making my arrows yet?” He asked.

Tony shook his head “No”  
  
Clint frowned and Steve looked slightly annoyed. Tony tried to not to pay attention to them and focus on the sound of his coffee brewing. 

“What about Romanov’s comms?” Steve asked sounding annoyed. 

“No” Tony repeated like a broken record.

Steve’s eyes lit up with anger and grabbed Tony’s arm and whipped him around to face him. 

“Damn it Stark what we’re to happen if we got called out right now!” Steve asked sounded as pissed as Barton looked.

Steve took a look at Tony’s glassy eyes and felt the blood rush to his face “Are you Drunk?!” He asked beyond mad. 

Tony had enough he was proud to say he had been sober for over 6 months and Steve saying that was like a slap to the face. Tony shoved Steve off of him.

”Fine! I’ll go finish them now! Happy?” Tony asked and Steve shook his head.

He grabbed his coffee and went back down to his workshop. He spent around another hour down there and he really didn’t feel good. Tony thought about laying down on the couch he kept down there but he knew if Steve or Clint caught him they’d be pissed.   
  
“Sir” Jarvis’s voice echoed around the room sounding concerned “Your body temperature has risen to 102”.   
  
Tony hummed letting Jarvis know he heard him. “Would you like him to alert Captain Rogers?” Jarvis asked and Tony shook his head.

”He’s angry enough at me as it it’s” Tony told him.

Little did Tony know a certain master assassin was looking for him. Natasha had searched a good portion of the tower and didn’t feel like asking Jarvis yet. She saw Clint and Steve in the common room so she asked them. 

“Have either of you seen Stark?” She asked. 

Steve rolled his eyes “Yeah his working on things he SHOULD have had fixed last week!” Steve responded sounding annoyed.   
  
Clint looked just as annoyed but Natasha looked a little concerned she knew he was a busy man. Even though he was busy he always complete things when he said they would be completed.  
  
Natasha went down to the workshop, punched in her access code and walked in. She expected to see many things but see didn’t expected to see a sweating yet shivering Tony Stark.

“Stark?” She called out and he turned his head to look at her.

”Hey Ag’nt Rom’nov” he greeted his voice hoarse.

Natasha’s concern only increased at the slur and as she got a closer look at him. He’s cheeks were flushed a deep red and his eyes were glassy. She knew he wasn’t drunk he prided himself on his ability to stay sober and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little proud of him.

”I’m going to touch your face okay?” Natasha asked 

With the crowd of people she lived with she always asked before touching them in anyway not wanting to cause harm.

Tony nodded and Natasha pressed the palm of her hand on his forehead and flinched. Natasha removed her hand and looked up at the ceiling. Even though Tony had told them many times Jarvis wasn’t in the ceiling.

”Jarvis what’s Tony’s temperature” she asked not realizing she called him ‘Tony’.

”Mr.Stark’s temperature is 103.2 Agent Romanov” Jarvis replied sounding extremely worried.   
  
Natasha’s worried quickly turned to anger. Why the hell was he working with a fever like that!   
  
“Christ Stark!” Natasha exclaimed “What are you doing working with a fever like that?” She asked.

Tony didn’t answer instead he laid his head down on the workshop table.   
  
“Nope c’mon Stark” Natasha probed “You need Rest, Fluids, and Fever reducers”.

Tony shook his head and he looked panicked confusing Natasha why would he panic?

“No T’hey’l’l be ang’y” Tony slurred and Natasha frowned “Who will be angry Tony?” She asked once again not realizing she called him ‘Tony’.

”Cli’t and Ste’ve” He responded and Natasha’s worry for him quickly turned to anger at the captain and her friend.

How did they not realize he was this sick? How did they not realize he was sick at all? Natasha growled slightly and pulled Tony to his feet.   
  
“Don’t worry about them your sick and need rest” Natasha told him realizing she didn’t know when she became this protective of him. 

Natasha and Tony rode the elevator up and got off she decided to keep him in her room until his fever went down. Unfortunately that meant passing by Steve and Clint.   
  
“Hey!” Steve growled when she saw Natasha guiding Tony. “I thought he was suppose to be working?” Clint asked sounding pissed.

”He is Sick!” Natasha snapped and Steve jumped “He Can work through a small fever” Clint spoke and Natasha growled.

”You call 103.2 a ‘small fever’?” she asked.

“103.3 Agent Romanov, Sir’s fever went up again” Jarvis informed her and Natasha cursed in Russian. Something she only did when she was angry (or worried). 

Steve looked insulted and very worried “Why didn’t he say anything?” Steve asked feeling a little betrayed.   
  
“Because he was scared you’d yell at him again!” Natasha snapped but changed her tone when she felt Tony shift.

”Nat?” Tony groaned his head resting on her shoulder Natasha brushed some of his sweat-soaked hair off his forehead and hummed. Tony groaned again “D’n’t fe’l good”. 

“I know you can lay down in a second just lean on me and keep walking on foot in front of the other” she told him.   
  
Clint seemed shocked she had just told Tony Stark to lean on her. She was positive Tony would laugh at his face if he was in the right state of mind. Jarvis was probably recording all of this anyway.

Natasha left Clint and Steve jaws a-gap and made a quip she knew Tony would make “Careful you’ll catch flies!” She yelled.   
  
She helped Tony laid down in her bed she felt bad that he was shivering but his fever was to high. “Don’t kill a fever unless you have to” she remembered learning at a young age before the red room. 

She ran into her bathroom grabbed a bottle of fever reducers from the medicine cabinet and a glass of water. She got Tony to sit up and he took the pills without much protest showing how sick he was feeling.   
  
Natasha placed a damp rag on Tony’s forehead and he let out a little content sigh. “Thanks Nat” mumbled.

Natasha smiled “You’re welcome shell head” she told him brushing is hair out of his face “Feel better soon подсолнух“. 

She turned out the light in her room about to leave giving Jarvis instructions to alert her if he got worse. Before she left she whispered to Tony “We need and care about you more then you know”. Then she closed the door leaving Tony to rest. 


End file.
